


John's Special Secret

by emit98



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Penetration, Porn, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emit98/pseuds/emit98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens is dealing with a pregnant, hormonal wife. This with a mix of unemployment, a lack of sex drive, and his wife's big secret are driving him insane... There's only one option.<br/>A hot, steamy love affair with YOU, the reader!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Special Secret

It's cold, and you're sitting in your special area. You were taken here just the other day by a tall, strong, handsome man with beautiful hair and the type of body that would make you dripping wet if you had a vagina. But you don't have a vagina.

You were sitting with the rest of your friends for what felt like years, but was really just days. It was amazing that you were still conscious because technically you were killed a few days ago, but you were still very aware of what was going on around you.

When he picked you up, you felt excited. He held you close to his groin as he carried you outside. You wanted to cheer, but you couldn't, because you don't have a mouth. For the first time in your life, you felt lucky to be alive. Even though you weren't alive anymore. You felt happy to exist.

That night, when he took you into his house, he sat down and put you in his lap. He stroked you gently and whispered sweet nothings to you. “My name's John, and I love you,” he whispered. If you still had a stomach, it would be filled with butterflies by that point.

He then started rubbing his crotch against you. His cock was hard, even though you couldn't get an accurate assumption of its size, because it was still trapped in his jeans.

Soon, a car pulled up. John rushed you to the cold place and closed the door before running upstairs.

A woman entered the house. You could tell by her voice. She declared that she was home, and John replied that he was showering. She opened the door tot he cold place. You could see she had a big, swollen belly. She was probably pregnant. You felt a rush of excitement at the realization that this was John's wife or girlfriend or something, and that made you his bit on the side.

She grabbed something next to you, and then closed the door. You could hear her chewing for a bit before she went upstairs. The sound of running water stopped after a while.

“John,” the woman said. “We haven't done it in weeks... And we're married! So it's okay to do it now!”

“I'm sorry, Martha,” John said. “I've just been having really bad migraines lately... Stress and what not.”

Martha, who you just found out was John's wife, let out a heavy sigh. “Okay...” A bit later, you heard snoring. Then, you heard a weird vibrating sound, along with feminine moans. Soon, the vibrating stopped.

It was impossible for you to sleep, because you don't have eyes.

* * *

 

The next morning, the beautiful John opened the door again. He smiled at you, and gave you a quick kiss. “Love you,” he whispered. He grabbed something next to you before closing the door.

You heard him talking to Martha, his wife. You didn't really pay much attention, and instead focused on the melody of his voice. Soon, there was the sound of them kissing, then the door closing. Martha had left for work. Why she wasn't on maternity leave, you had no idea.

A few minutes later, John took you out of the fridge again. He held you in his arms and stroked you gently before taking the wrapping off of you. You felt exposed in front of him before you realized that he, too, was naked. He kissed you and licked you all over, moaning softly. You felt yourself tingling. You weren't sure what was tingling, because you have no genitals anymore. Those got turned into hot dogs.

He rubbed you on his rock hard chest, then moved you down to his crotch. He held you against the wall as he thrust against you repeatedly. You would be moaning if you had a mouth. But again, those got turned into hot dogs along with your genitals. You wished, more than anything, that you could tell him how much you were enjoying this. He was obviously enjoying it; John came not once, not twice, but ELEVEN TIMES! You were so covered in cum that you felt like a porn star who was filming a porno for people with a fetish for someone getting cummed on eleven times. Except you had no face and no real body parts.

John took you to the sink and rinsed you off. He then took you to the couch and spooned you until Martha got home. You felt so safe in his arms.

Once again, when the car pulled into the driveway, John put you back in the cold space and rushed upstairs.

The love affair continued for about a week. Every day, you got cummed on more and more. It was a good thing you had no reproductive organs that could produce kids, or you'd be pregnant as heck.

Eight days after coming to John's house, you and him were laying on the couch and he was spooning you. He had fallen asleep. You heard Martha's car pull up. There was nothing you could do to wake him, because you couldn't move on your own free will.

Martha came in, and she walked into the living room. She saw you and John on the couch and frowned.

“John, what the fuck?” She asked.

John jumped awake. “Wha--” He looked down at you. “Shit,” he whispered. “I can explain!”

“Yes, please explain why you're naked and spooning a fucking piece of meat on our couch!” Martha replied. “And is that... Is that CUM?”

“You know what?” John said, his voice rising. “I don't love you! I never have! I've only ever loved ham!”

Martha sighed. “Fine... I've been having an affair,” Martha said. “With Angelica Schuyler.”

“Then I guess we're even,” John replied.

“Well... Not exactly,” Martha said. “We're gonna run away together and get married.”

“Fine, fine, I'll marry Hamford!” John said firmly.  
“You named the damn ham?!?” Martha asked.

“So what if I did?” John answered. “I love him!”

So you're a guy ham... At least according to John. You had no idea hams could have genders after they became hams.

“This is why I'm having an affair!” Martha said with a sigh. “Angelica would never do... THIS!” She gestured to the cum stains and ham stains on the couch.

“Please, just leave Hamford and I alone,” John replied.

John fell asleep on the couch again. As he slept, Martha took you from his arms. You wanted to scream out, but couldn't, because your mouth was eaten by a small toddler the previous day. She washed you off really well before putting you in a big black box. The box started heating up. You heard her leave the house. Eventually, the heat started hurting. You wanted to scream for John, but couldn't.

As you cooked, you slowly began to loose consciousness... Suddenly, there's a light... Little did you know, Martha went into labor the moment she got to Angelica's house...

You come out of her, and the screaming you weren't able to do before comes out. You're tiny, and your face is red. A doctor cuts something off of you before taking you to get cleaned up. You were handed to Martha, and you scream some more.

“Congratulations, Ms. Manning! It's a boy!” The doctor said. “Do you have a name in mind?”

Martha looks down at you. She was sad that John couldn't be there with her, but she smiled at you. “Hamford Johnathan,” she said.

You stop crying. The sound of your name and your ex-lover's (who is now your dad?) name together fill you with a sense of calmness. After a while, you fall asleep in your mother's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel coming soon starring Hamford himself!


End file.
